The way I feel
by Sousouchan
Summary: Oneshot. He was supposed to be a man amongst men, proud, boastful and had a lot of beautiful women after him. What about her? She was obviously just an ugly tomboy to him. Akane’s thoughts after a fight with Ranma.


**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me

**Summary:** Oneshot. He was supposed to be a man amongst men, proud, boastful and had a lot of beautiful women after him. What about her? She was obviously just an ugly tomboy to him. Akane's thoughts after a fight with Ranma.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

**--------------------**

**The way I feel**

**--------------------**

-"Tadaima!" She yelled entering the house.

-"Okaerinasai" said the sweet voice of Kasumi. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Not even bothering to answer her sister the younger Tendo ran up the stairs. She was so angry right now. How she hated him!

This day had to be the worst of her life. She had argued so much with Ranma; sure, they often had big fights but today seemed to be a succession of them.

She was about to enter her room but stopped suddenly and headed for his. He had been so mean. She wanted to break something he liked to get her revenge. Yeah that was a good idea for vengeance. She wanted to inflict on him some kind of retribution. Just not with her fists for once. She entered the guest's room and wasn't surprised to see an almost empty room. _What does Ranma like besides food anyway? _She mentally asked herself. She opened the closet. Only then she realized that the boy had very few belongings. Inside, there were only two futons plus Mr Saotome and Ranma's clothes. She started to search through them; who knows, she might find something hidden in there. Hm! it was more like food was the only thing the boy enjoyed. Food?

Earlier events came back to her mind; she had offered him a meal at lunch and he had humiliated her in front of everyone, saying that what she made was just "garbage" and that "all she wanted to do was to poison him". He said so before happily eating Ukyo's okonomiyaki and then some ramen Shampoo had brought. She had tried to defend herself, telling him that she had stayed awake all night to make something decent for him, and if there was someone who wanted to poison him it would probably be Kodachi; but he didn't even listen to her, too engrossed in his food.

The only reason she tried to cook was for him. She knew that the others could make Chinese food and okonomiyaki while all she was able to do was to…boil. It wasn't her fault if she wasn't gifted in that domain; besides, she was always doing her best.

Each time she put her heart into it. And each time she failed.

Her eyes started to burn.

Then they had a fight because of Shampoo. After school the Chinese bimbo had jumped in his arms, glomped him and _told_ him that he was going out on a date with her. And Ranma, being himself, wasn't able to say no but only made small attempts to free himself. Of course, Kuno had to choose that moment to appear out of nowhere and claim his love for her, holding her tight against him in the process.

With a double kick from her part and Ranma's, the problem was settled. Well, just one problem, because Shampoo jumped in his arms again.

When she had called out his name, voice full of anger and jealousy, eyes glaring and temper flaring up; he said that he preferred spending the evening with a cute girl like Shampoo rather than with a girl who was uncute, sexless, flat-chested, waist less… She couldn't even remember all the harsh words he had used.

She already knew that he didn't find her attractive, and he reminded her of it everyday. He was supposed to be a man amongst men; proud, boastful and had a lot of beautiful women after him. What about her? She was obviously just an ugly tomboy to him. His other fiancées were beautiful. All of them had long hair; whether it was dark and slightly curly, brown and straight, or purple and shiny. Her own was as short as boys' hairs.

She remembered what Kasumi had told her years ago, pleased to see that her little sister was letting her hair grow like a real girl. _A girl's hair is her femininity._

Moisture came to her eyes.

Finally, when Ranma said that he was going to spend the evening with Shampoo, Ukyo showed up and started a fight with the Amazon. After a short while, Mousse appeared saying that there were a lot of customers at the Cat Café and that Shampoo's great grandmother needed her. The Chinese boy, blind as he is, mistook the girl for Ranma, thus he pushed her aside and hugged her bicycle. Of course the bimbo landed in her fiancé's arms. She glomped him once more, kissed him on the cheek (but she was sure that she was aiming for his lips) and left with the Chinese boy.

Akane, not pleased by the other girl's behaviour punched Ranma. She was about to hit him a second time with her bag when he dodged it. Ukyo took hold of his arm and told him that she was going to treat him to some okonomiyaki. Didn't the boy have enough? He already ate that for lunch. He went with the chef, not even glancing at her but told her over his shoulder that there was no way he was going back home with an uncute violent tomboy. Then he just ignored her. She saw red.

Red was the meaning of her name. Akane. Bright red. A reference to her temper. Her mother had given her this name, persuaded that it would suit her perfectly. Her father had agreed, saying that his baby was a strong little girl and that she would be the one to carry on the dojo.

Red; the colour of anger. The colour of hate. The colour of love. The colour of passion. The colour of the most important feelings. The colour of the heart.

_You will feel emotions stronger than anyone._

Unfortunately for her, it also meant that her feelings were easy to hurt.

_Dummy, why are your feelings so easily hurt?_

She was blinking back tears now, childhood memories and sad ones mixing together. There was no way she was going to cry over a boy like him. He wasn't worth shedding tears.

Her hand touched something hard. Hidden under the clothes and at the bottom of the closet she found a box. She didn't want to break something anymore, felling more hurt and sad than angry, but she still opened it out of curiosity. She never expected to find what was inside.

There were pictures of her. They had fallen when Kuno and Ranma had fought officially for the first time. And he had kept them. There was the scarf she had made for him last Christmas. There was the towel he had borrowed to clean the dojo, not knowing she had sewed something on it. (1) And there was her hair. Tears started to fall freely but she didn't care.

She smiled through her tears, touched that Ranma was the one to keep her femininity. (2) Her fiancé was harsh with his words, he was proud, boastful and a womanizer. But still, the jerk was kind of romantic. The only possessions he had were related to her. Akane put everything back in place and went to her room.

**-------------------**

_After dinner…_

-"Hm, Kasumi, can you tell me where's Akane?"

-"She ate in her room; it seems that she had a lot of homework to do."

**--------------------**

Her attention was taken away from her maths exercises as she heard a small tap on her window. She looked up to see Ranma. She opened the window but he didn't enter the room.

-"What do you want?"

He was fidgeting, almost not daring to look at her and she found it cute.

-"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, are you still mad?"

-"No, I am not."

-"You're sure about that? I mean, you didn't eat with us."

-"We have a lot of things to do, you should work too, the exams are next week."

She was giving him a reproachful look but then she smiled at him, one of her smiles that made his heart melt. He blushed and scratched behind his head.

- "If you're not angry...you, uhm, wanna sit on the roof and watch the Milky Way with me?"

-"Of course Ranma."

They ended up sitting together in the night, their quarrel forgotten, the stars watching over them.

-------------------

FIN

--------------------

**Author note: **I'm late but happy New Year everyone! I hope that you liked the story. This is my first Akane point of view, what do you think? It must be pointless but I think that's how Akane feels when she fights with Ranma. Just like Kasumi said once, she might be violent and all but she's still a girl and she easily gets hurt. I wanted to write some angst at first but it ended up like that. Angst is for my next fic then. Sorry I know that it's still kind of short; I'll try to make longer fics. Please review and thanks for reading.

1-It's in the manga when Nabiki becomes Ranma's fiancée, book 17.

2-That's how I see things since he keeps her hair and her attempts to sew and to knit.


End file.
